Naruto: Broken and Rebuilt
by Kenzaru
Summary: In one universe, Naruto is the light that everyone turns to when the world becomes dark.. however in this universe the light that should have become was tainted by the Kyuubi's early influence. Will Naruto be the one prophesied to end the world? Dark/Evil Naruto in later chapters. Strong/Extremely Intelligent Naruto. AU. No pairing. NO BASHING.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Normal Text

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

**"Shouting" **

**"****_Demonic/Enhanced voice_****"**

Chapter 1: - Prologue -

* * *

Konohagakure has been through perilous times since its founding by the great Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. The people of Konoha have felt great pain and strife, but even throughout this pain the people are lead through these times with a concept derived from the first God of Shinobi, this concept is the Will of Fire. The Will of Fire is the idea that love is the key to peace; it's an ideal that was most prominent in the Senju Clan before it was passed onto the people of Konoha leading it to become their spiritual heritage.

So, the aptly named Village hidden in the Leaves has faced many wars and prevailed due to their will of fire. Not to discredit the enourmous effort of several thousand shinobi that fought bravely throughout these wars and the strong willed Hokage's that followed Hashirama and strive to lead the Konoha known today as the strongest village in the Elemental Nations. Despite Konoha's habitual precedence to produce extraordinary shinobi, they are not as perfect as many are led to believe… and could not predict the catastrophic natural disaster that was the Kyuubi.

The night of the Kyuubi attack was an event that a certain individual planned to go an entirely different direction. This individuals name was Obito Uchiha, who was currently under the disguise of Tobi, His original plan was to take the Kyuubi and destroy Konoha when the seal containing the Kyuubi was at its weakest, during the previous containers childbirth.

But his plan was foiled by the world's current strongest ninja… the only ninja listed in the bingo book to have an SS-rank (Flee on Sight) order. Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash. Of course while he was an extremely powerful ninja that does not mean he was a stuck up person that saw himself above human, like a normal man he met a women that he fell in love with and they had the beginnings of a life set up now that Minato had ascended to the Hokage position.

Tobi, enraged by Minato's actions to stop the natural disaster given fox form, engaged a battle with Minato ending in his own defeat. With the Kyuubi free from Tobi's control and still greatly enraged that Konoha had kept him trapped for over 100 years continued his rampage. Minato ensured his wife and child were alive and well before proceeding to fight the Kyuubi, but the beast was too strong for any mortal man to kill, using the next best thing he decided to seal the Kyuubi using an ancient jutsu for summoning the Shinigami. The cost of this great jutsu is however, the shinobi's life.

With help from his extraordinarily powerful wife Kushina, they managed to battle the Kyuubi to a relevant standstill, however the Kyuubi noticed the sealing alter with the child on top rushed to kill the child before it could be sealed, another plan foiled by Minato and Kushina, who used their own bodies to prevent the claw reaching their only child. After some heartfelt words to the child they would never see grow up, Minato finished the sealing method and the beast was sealed.

So, as you can see the village of Konoha has always prevailed in the face of darkness… however, the people of Konoha felt quite rightly angry at the beast that had killed their relatives and destroyed their home. Their hate only continued to grow but they have nothing to aim it at, as far as they know the beast is dead. But therein lies a large problem with the Great Tree, the roots that support the tree are starting to rot and they will only continue to fester. You may be asking yourself however, what happened to the child with this monstrosity sealed within it? Well to answer that question we'll have to delve a little deeper into the events after the beast was sealed.

* * *

It was a mournful day for the people of Konoha as they had lost so much in the previous night's attack, yes they can rebuild their homes and bury their dead and hopefully progress to moving on, but the village feels much more despair at having lost their beloved Hokage, the shining beacon that guides the village has fallen to protect it. The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen saw fit to reclaim the seat after his brief retirement period to attempt to re-ignite the Will of Fire his sensei's taught him.

Standing at the small balcony on the miraculously undamaged Hokage Tower he channels some chakra to his vocal chords to enhance their ability and says, "**People of Konoha**! We have suffered a great many losses this past day, but it is nothing we cannot overcome! **We are Konoha**! There have been many great tragedies that have befallen this great village but never have we given up! Never have we stopped trying! Our **Will of Fire** will never be extinguished!" as he pauses to gain some breath he notices the people of Konoha gathering from all around to hear his wise words, "Last night we lost our beloved Hokage.." says the old man solemnly as a single tear falls from the aged Kage's eye, "But he would not want us to feel sad for his sacrifice! He would want Konoha to rise above its misfortunes and continue on the path to peace! In light of his sacrifice I have decided to take the back the Hokage mantle until a more suitable candidate arises."

Noticing a significantly larger crowd he decides to unveil some information while the opportunity presents itself. "Now I am sure that many of you have questions as to what happened last night… I will do my best to answer them here" staring down at the sea of people eagerly awaiting their answers the old man couldn't help but wonder if this was the right decision, "The Kyuubi was not killed last night but infact was sealed! The beast was sealed into a newly born child. This child is **Konoha's Saviour**! Without this child the village would surely be nothing but rubble by today ".

The aged Hokage could almost feel the wave of hatred that the villagers produced, angry shouts such as "Konoha's Saviour?! That monster killed my family!" were thrown at the old man relentlessly. Seeing no other option the Hokage stood tall and unleashed his full chakra and killing intent upon the masses, temporarily freezing the entire civilian populace, you see, despite his old age he is still the strongest shinobi in the village.

"How dare you spit on the sacrifice of the Yondaime! This child is a hero and shall not be treated as the demon itself! In fact, I now decree a law that should anyone mention the Kyuubi to the child or of the demon not in-fact being dead will be classified as an S-Class traitor to Konoha and will be met with instant execution!" turning from the balcony the Kage stormed into his office and sat on his chair, leaning back into the chair the exhaustion finally kicked in and he wearily set his ceremonial hat onto the desk. "I should never have had to return to this chair Minato-kun… truly it is one of the villages greatest losses that they could not see passed the demon".

Interrupted by the wails of a new born the aged Hokage rose from his chair to gently rock the child back to sleep, "Well little Naru-chan, I hope that one day the villagers will see past their hate for you and accept you as their own, I can't help but wonder what does your future hold young one?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Sandaime another being was listening to the day's events, deep within the seal currently containing the fox great clashes of steel against claw could be heard, this would be the Kyuubi fruitlessly attempting to break its cage once more. Releasing a deep sigh the great beast led down while resting its head on its front paws.

**"_Oh old man, you have NO IDEA what I have in store for this particular vessel. I am tired of being trapped; I'm not messing around anymore with this village, it's time I started to utilize the fox's natural cunning. I'm going to create your end from the very least thing you'd expect…_" **all that could be heard from the cage after it's speech was dark malicious laughter.

* * *

**{A/N}** Ohayo minna, I've decided to try an write my own fanfiction, this will be a Dark/Evil Naruto story, it will be slow progression at first but will rapidly escalate throughout the chapters. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so don't take it at face value on the first chapter. I'll read all reviews which will help me improve as a writer and hopefully deliver this concept to you in the most efficient way possible. Any grammatical or spelling error's while not likely _might_ occur. Thanks for reading! **{A/N}**


	2. Chapter 2: The Upper Echelon

Normal Text

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

**"Shouting"**

**"****_Demonic/Enhanced voice_****"**

Chapter 2: - The Upper Echelon -

* * *

Dawn breaks in a magnificent fashion over the Hokage Monument overlooking the village of Konoha, displaying a rare and slightly ironic show of beauty. The irony derives from the village of Konoha being still partially destroyed by the mighty Bijuu's rampage. It has been 2 weeks since the fateful day in which the Hokage announced the existence of its resident Jinchuurki to the entire civilian populace, while some may see the old Kage's actions as foolish, perhaps it was fate that encouraged the old man to give in to his firm belief in the villagers and expect them to rise above their own feelings of hate. Others such as the loyal ANBU and most of the experienced High-Jonin level ninja see the boy as nothing but a vessel for the beast and they hold the utmost respect for their Hokage and his decision.

But at this moment the Hokage was faced with an extremely difficult situation, seeing as he himself had been taking care of the child whilst attempting to monitor and manage an entire village. This leaves him with very little time for himself, which could be detrimental to any Hokage's decision making. Seeing this potential political aspect his long-time rival and adviser Danzo Shimura called together a council meeting to discuss this detrimental factor. Which brings us to the council meeting chamber, a small quaint unassuming room with a large oval shaped black table and several chairs dotted about for the council members convenience.

Danzo himself is in his late sixties, has bandages covering the majority of his head and his right eye, the bandages seemingly extend to a sling that holds his right arm. An old wound from a war long gone. He dressed in unassuming colors such as black and grey, perhaps a statement that fits his personality. He's extremely bitter about losing the position of Hokage to Hiruzen during the war in which the Niidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju bequeathed the hat to Hiruzen before nobly sacrificing himself to save his team, this action likely lead to Danzo's belief that shinobi are nothing but tools and that their greatest honour is to commit self-sacrifice for their village.

Danzo is flanked by the support of Konoha's other elders Homura and Koharu, two retired shinobi from Hiruzen's own genin squad now reduced to their petty beliefs that their opinions should matter, but in the world of politics and democracy everybody must have their say.

The other members of the council consist of the ANBU Commander, Several clan representatives such as the Uchiha Clan, who are known for their powerful doujutsu the Sharingan. The Hyuuga clan, another doujutsu using clan known for their Byakugan. Also there are the Yamanaka clan, who are known for their mind-walking techniques and distinctly blonde hair. The Akimichi clan, known for their large size and strength oriented techniques. The Nara clan are known for their use of shadow ninjutsu and their sharp analytical minds. The Inuzuka clan, known for their nin-dog partners and enhanced senses, there are the Aburame clan who are known for their insect type jutsu and questionable clothing choices and finally the Sarutobi clan, being represented by the Hokage himself.

These are assuredly the backbone that Konoha resides on and should any particularly vengeful plotting demons were to have targets, these people would be glowing within the demons radar.

Danzo noticing the final member arriving and taking their seat decided to get the ball rolling, so to speak, "I assume you're all wondering why I requested your presence here today esteemed members of the council, we are faced with a great imbalance within the village and now that the village has just started to recover from the fatal attack not two weeks ago I feel it is prevalent to talk about such unbalance." He eyed the room individually noticing that Shikaku and Hiruzen were attempting to burn holes through his forehead with the sheer intensity of their gaze, he briefly pondered Shikaku's reasoning and resigned to it perhaps awakening him from his nap "The unbalance I'm of course referring to is the container for the Kyuubi being kept by our own Hokage, this simply cannot be allowed as deferring that much power to one of the clans of Konoha would have severe consequences on several laws put into place to maintain peace between the clans. As such I called the meeting today to announce that I could have the child put into my custody to be raised as a wea.." .

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed the Hokage in rage. "I will not allow you to trample over the Yondaime's wish for the boy to be treated as a hero!" he said glaring into Danzo's remaining eye with renewed vigor.

"I expected as much Hiruzen, but we simply cannot allow for the child to remain in your possession! The child should either be brought up by one of the members of this council, should they desire the stigmata of the entire civilian populace's hate, while breaking several laws put into place to maintain peace! There are no other options here Hiruzen!" countered Danzo.

The Hokage looked positively livid at the prospect of losing Naruto to Danzo was severely tempted to just end the man right there and then, but the patience that was brought about from surviving so many wars won over the instinctual temptation to kill. He calmed himself and was about to give another argument when he was interrupted. "Excuse me Hokage-sama, Danzo-sama if I may speak my opinion?" said the ever lazy Shikaku.

"Of course you may Shikaku, as Jonin Commander you shouldn't feel the need to ask." Replied Hiruzen, "Well you see, the clan laws cannot be replaced, changed or removed for this one particular incident as those laws prevent many of the clans committing unsavory acts upon Konoha, as Danzo said, but… Giving the boy to Danzo could be potentially disastrous as whatever _special training _that Danzo could conduct might lead to the boy becoming mentally unstable and releasing the Kyuubi into the world again and without the Yondaime to protect us I severely think our chances of survival are limited. Therefore I propose that we simply send the boy to the orphanage with a monthly stipend to ensure that all his needs are taken care of, this resolves both of your issues at once, while giving the boy a chance at a relatively normal childhood." Expressed Shikaku in an increasingly unlikely manner, as his usual lazy attitude disappeared for the entirety of the speech, just to instantaneously fall asleep when the speech was finished, as if he felt it was prudent to maintain his lazy facade.

Danzo, positively furious inside but reflecting no emotion outside at having lost a potentially staggering weapon, he merely shrugged and said "That would resolve my initial issue Shikaku but who would in fact train the boy to utilize the beast within him?" Shikaku merely lazily lifted his left eye open in response before nudging his head to the Hokage.

"I will have Jiraiya train the boy when the time is right Danzo, as I'm sure we all have things to do today I suggest we vote?" said Hiruzen with a slightly victorious smirk directed at Danzo. The votes were counted with a majority leading to the orphanage salution. "On that note then, Naruto will be sent to the Official Konoha Orphanage where he will stay until he is either adopted by a regular, non-clan family or moves out of his own accord. This meeting is hereby dismissed!" explained the aged hokage.

* * *

-**Timeskip 5 years and 50 weeks-** (Naruto is 6)

A young exuberant child with stunning blond hair, a childish round face, bright cerulean eyes and three dark jagged marks portrayed like whiskers on his cheeks was running from a man he'd recently stole bread from, you see, young Naruto was smart for his age. Unbelievably smart for his age, possessing an intelligence that would confuse most teenagers and agility that made many adults head spin, but while these qualities were impressive they were not his most impressive feature. That title would be his speed, it was so mind boggling that when he was checked on by doctors at the Hokage's request they discovered that the Kyuubi was the cause, instead of letting it's residual chakra leak from the seal into the boy's developing chakra system was channelling it directly into the boys muscles, skin and inner organs, increasing their density many times over. This unexpected 'accident' mentioned by the doctor resulted in Naruto's body already being more superior when compared to a 3rd year academy student. So while the changes are slow the predicted rate of muscle density is assumed that when Naruto turns 12 he will have the muscle functions of a fully grown 18 year old shinobi, without any exercise. If he decides to exercise as an average shinobi would the doctor proclaimed it was impossible to predict the astronomical rate of growth without having Tsunade level skill.

The baker continues to attempt to chase the young child through alleys and back streets but was slowly losing ground, in a desperate attempt he picked up a discarded glass bottle and threw it with all his might at the child's retreating back, startled by the sudden pain in his leg and the falling sensation that accompanies a trip, the child proceeded to let out a girlish shriek and hit his head hard on the concrete floor, leaving him unconscious. The baker being extremely proud of his shot against 'The Demon' picked up the stolen bread, gave a few kicks to Naruto's unprotected ribs for good measure and left with smug satisfaction.

-**Within the Seal-**

Drip.. Drip.. Drip.. Drip..

"Alright will somebody please turn off the goddamn tap?" Shouted a slightly dizzy Naruto, opening his eyes to meet the unfamiliar sight of dark and partially broken pipes carrying a red and blue liquid-like substance through them. Standing up Naruto could only gaze in amazement at where he had ended up "_I don't remember being in some type of sewer system.. maybe that angry old bread maker threw me in here after he nailed me in the leg..?_" briefly pondering the fact as to why he felt no pain in his leg attributed it to his fast healing factor. He continued along the set of pipes in hope of finding some way out of this place, coming across a large area with a huge gate in the middle of the room. "_A cage?_ _Maybe there's somebody down here I can ask for directions.._" he thought.

"Hello! Anybody here?" shouted a boisterous Naruto.

"_**Why hello there little one, it seems you've come to visit me so early. No matter, tell me child… what do you desire most?**_" the Kyuubi said revealing the entirety of its body, sporting a devious grin.

* * *

**{A/N}** I'll be pumping out short chapters at first just to ease you into the story, but eventually the chapters should move up to the 5-10k words per chapter ratio. Thanks for Reading! Forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes and attribute it to it being 5am in the morning. Review if you see any and i'll fix them asap. **{A/N}**


	3. Chapter 3: The Monster Within

Normal Text

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

**"Shouting"**

**"****_Demonic/Enhanced voice_****"**

Chapter 3: - The Start of Something Monstrous -

* * *

Naruto stared at the colossal entity with undeniable awe plastered across his face, now you may be thinking that this was an adverse reaction to seeing a walking constitution of veritable destruction, but with Naruto's advanced intelligence levels all he could think of was the sheer beauty and magnificence of the creature portrayed before him. All the while the Kyuubi maintained its twisted grinning façade whilst staring curiously at the child who possessed no fear in the presence of its malevolent chakra.

"Ano… I don't really know what I desire, Big Fox-san… Who are you and where am I?" Naruto's squeaky voice hesitantly asked. The Kyuubi merely raised a non-existent eyebrow at the question and replied after getting into a more comfortable position, "**_You are within your own mindscape child, or rather what the seal changed your mindscape to become. Your first question however is most interesting, did they not tell you about the tragedies and terror that I have invoked?_**"

"My mindscape? Seal? You're creating more questions than answering Fox-san!" Naruto shouted in his usual boisterous manner, "How could anyone have told me!? The old man only tells me about how great the Hokage's were and how they loved the village but he never answers anything that I ask! I've had to steal most of the things I've ever owned as nobody else in this damn village seems to want talk to me! They either ignore me or throw me hateful looks! That's on a good day, at night? Or worse on my birthday they aren't afraid to hurt me in more ways than just hateful looks… So let me ask you a question Fox-san, did you really expect me to know who you are?!" Naruto glared angrily through the bars of the cage huffing after speaking the most he ever has in his short life.

The Kyuubi was impressed with the strength of will contained in this small boy, but a dark grin covered his features as he realised Naruto's views of the village weren't quite the same as the rest of the Tree-Hugging society known as Konoha. "**_You are exceedingly interesting young one, I have not seen a ningen with enough determination to talk with me on an equal footing in many hundreds of years. I suppose I haven't been entirely straight with you, certain aspects of our circumstance clearly haven't been explained to you yet… Tell me boy, how old are you? After this one question I promise on my title of Kyuubi to answer your questions to the best of my ability._**"

Naruto still a little confident from his outburst earlier continued to look the natural disaster in its slit blood-red eyes. "I'm six Fox-san, and I didn't ask for your title I asked you who you were!"

Producing a deep chuckle that sent ripples in the slight layer of water covering the floor of the room, the Kyuubi's eyes gleamed with mirth as he continued this stream of banter with the six year old child. **_"It's been an even longer time since somebody has been able to pick up on the fact that Kyuubi is not my real name, truly my presence has influenced you in more ways than even I expected. Now, to avoid straying from the point any further I believe an explanation is in order. Be prepared to get comfortable boy, this story is a long one."_** Noticing the boy get into a sitting position and claiming his undivided attention the Kyuubi began its tale.

**_"First of all I suppose I should introduce myself and due to your obviously increased intelligence levels I feel as if dumbing down this story shall not be necessary, if you do not understand some concepts save your questions until after I am finished. My name is Kurama, my title is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, I can create tsunamis with a flick of one of my tails and level mountains with any of the others! I am a walking embodiment of destruction! I am the strongest of the Bijuu!" _**Seeing the confusion at the unknown word Kurama elaborated **_"A Bijuu is an enormously large chakra construct with power greater than any normal shinobi… I assume you know what chakra is of course?" _**The boy nods.

**_"Good this will shorten explanations considerably… now I was originally part of a much larger and stronger being known as the Juubi. The Juubi however was defeated by my father, the Rikudou Sennin through the use of a sealing jutsu, this type of jutsu is majorly used for storing things inside other things, He sealed the great beast within himself become the first Jinchuuriki." _**

Pausing momentarily to ponder something the Kyuubi quickly muttered**_ "_****_I would tell you his name brat but you have not earned that honour quite yet._**

**_My father noticed his demise was imminent after the sealing as even though he contained the strongest of beasts within him, the Shinigami's grip on mortals souls is too strong to fight and as such all mortals perish. Deciding that releasing the beast would cause untold destruction he used his unbelievable ocular ability known as the Rinnegan to split the Juubi into nine chakra constructs, each with differentiating number of tails, one through nine. As you are already aware I am the Bijuu with nine tails and I refuse to believe that makes me anything but the strongest! Are you still with me child?" _**Naruto's enthralled features nodded furiously in consent, as he was thoroughly enjoying the storyof this magnificent monstrosity

**_"Good. You're smarter than I originally anticipated. Now when my father created us he left us with the task to guide humanity and to have faith that one day we would know true strength through bonds with humans. I can without a doubt, despite the Sage's great intelligence, he was an idiot for thinking humans would simply let us be. You see over the hundreds of years I've lived on this forsaken rock I've learned something about humans. You never pass up a chance to extend your greedy little hands for power! You use the power the sage helped create in the most ridiculous ways! Fighting amongst each other, committing acts that leave entire countries dead for the love of one person! It's DESPICABLE! The years have taught me few things about humans' boy and none of them are any good. The only way to deal with humans is the DESTROY them!" _**the Kyuubi momentarily losing control over his anger accidentally let out a wave of chakra only for most of it to bounce back harmlessly from the gate. Naruto stared with awe at the shocking display of pure strength "Sugoi…." He whispered.

**_"Tch, if you think that display of power was amazing child then you really aren't as smart as I gave you credit for… regardless I made a promise on my title and shall proceed to answer your questions. A mindscape is a visual representation that your mind conjures to represent your inner most wants, feelings, desires and finally a place in which all information you have ever learned is stored. It's extremely difficult to access by 'normal' people but you my boy are special. You are special in the way that I am sealed within you, the relatively same way the Juubi was contained within the Sage; this allows you to use the seal as a makeshift gateway to entering your mindscape, something that usually requires decades of meditation and self-awareness." _**Seeing Naruto's apprehensive expression the beast continued.

**_Do not worry however your mind is not a sewer, this mindscape has been twisted and warped by the seals presence on your body and therefore is not an actual mental representation of your psyche. In fact as your mental fortitude grows the mindscape should naturally change to something more fitting of your psyche." _**Naruto blinked and hesitantly nodded realising that the fox had finished his explanation, he then proceeded to put his hands in a child-like thinking position, tilted his head to one side and innocently asked"But… why were you sealed in the first place?"

**_"Gahaha! You amuse me child, I was sealed over one hundred years ago by Hashirama Senju's wife… Mito Uzumaki, since then I have been passed down like some sort of sick trophy from vessel to vessel, as if your village wants to make a mockery of the sage's work!" _**The gears were slowly turning in Naruto's head as he utilized all of his naturally gifted intelligence to process the amount of audacity this village had to trample on the efforts of a man who essentially saved the world. "Those stupid villagers hate everything but themselves Kurama! Don't worry anymore I'll find a way to get you out one day!" Naruto confidently exclaimed.

**_"Well while the thought is appreciative, if you were to remove me from the seal at this point in time you would die an excruciating death, essentially nuking half of Konoha with the chakra backlash. While I do enjoy the idea of them being incinerated instantly I would much prefer if they were to die in a much more… subtle pace."_** replied the Kyuubi in a tone similar to a father scolding their child.

**_"You see, Naruto I am not a being of pure evil as some people may try to convince you, I am merely angry and hateful towards the way I have been treated in this world, surely you can relate to me in this instance! The humans of your village have done no kindness to you, they treat you as if you were me." _**The kitsune's sly silver tongue continued to manipulate the child's mind as if it were putty in master craftsmen's hands.

**_"Six years ago child I was sealed into you after being forcefully ripped from my previous prison and made to attack Konoha, you may be wondering what could control me, yes? A twisted deviation of the Sage's original ocular ability given to a cursed clan known as the Uchiha... using this disgusting power they have the ability to temporarily gain control over my body and as you know the Uchiha's current place of residence is Konoha itself. I question the motives of this clan and they are certainly not the only ones keeping secrets from you boy, I know who your parents were, I know for a fact they would be disgusted that the 'Old Man' as you affectionately refer to him as has been withholding information from you with no just reason. I'm telling you the village is corrupt and rotting Naruto and there are few ways to purge corruption this far spread. I can help you to help me, if you would like to right the injustices caused by your race and redeem yourself in both mine, and the Sage's eyes."_**

The child just blankly stared at the Kyuubi as the influx of information was still being processed; noticing a metaphorical light return to his eyes the Kyuubi questioned **_"So Naruto, what is your answer?"_** with barely contained malicious joy laced within its words.

* * *

{A/N} Next chapter will be significantly larger than the rest and likely push the story over the 10k word boundary. Please leave a review if there was something you liked or didn't like, or if you don't want to review i'm really not motivated enough to attempt to force you. Thanks for Reading! EDIT: Added more spacing due to some complaints, I assumed that because the kyuubi was going on multiple tangents people wouldn't want me to break them up with inconsequential lines. {A/N}


	4. Chapter 4: The Decision

Normal Text

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

**"Shouting"**

_**"Demonic/Enhanced voice"**_

Chapter 4: - The Decision and the Encounter -

* * *

Opening his eyes wearily Naruto led in the alleyway pondering the lengthy conversation he had with the beast that dwells within him, he understood most of the words the Kyuubi was saying but some of it was out of the range of his slightly limited vocabulary… The last question the Kyuubi posed toward him however, was still burning fresh in his mind.

He needed 'Time to think' so to say, while he owed the villagers nothing, he realised teaming up with the Kyuubi was a large commitment and may change him for the worse, but as his mind flashed back through all the pain and suffering he has experienced in his young life a surge of anger nothing like he had ever felt before coursed throughout his veins, the sheer level of hatred being produced by his small frame would have even the most experienced of ninja gasping for breath as they were swallowed by the ever encompassing sea of emotion. Unknowing of the slight shimmer of black chakra around his small frame Naruto lost himself in the moment.

Naruto truly felt exhilarated, to be able to show his true emotions was a feeling he had never experienced, the 'Old Man' as he used to refer to affectionately he learned was lying to him his whole life. The only thing he felt greater than his hatred was a deep sadness, the type of melancholy that can only be achieved through betrayal of a loved one.

_"Heh, to think yesterday the only thoughts on my mind were what food to steal next, what places to avoid being attacked at… truly Kurama is the best thing that's ever happened to me…" _Naruto thought in a somber tone as the anger washed away briefly.

"**_Glad to know I'm appreciated, Naruto"_** said the Kyuubi as he sent a mental image of his trademark grin at Naruto.

"Kurama!? You can hear my thoughts now?" Naruto squeaked embarrassingly, **_"Of course, establishing a mental link between Demon and Host is easy for me. Although this type of connection pales in comparison to the link between Myself and the other Bijuu. Oh and there is no reason to speak aloud, as you already know thoughts suffice, we don't want you locked up before you make your decision eh kid?" _**The Kyuubi elaborated in his usual smug 'I know more than you' tone.

Sitting up Naruto looked towards the Hokage Monument with a dark frown covering his normally neutral face. "_I was surprised Kurama, It's not every day you wake up in an alleyway to discover a colossal force of nature talking to you in your thoughts.. Is there no way to keep my thoughts my own? Not that I don't appreciate the conversation… you're really the only person I've talked to for longer than 5 minutes_" his expression changing from dark to downcast instantaneously.

**_"Yare yare, Naruto! I will not have my container, who should take great amounts of pride in his status, being upset over the opinions of the trash this village produces. You don't need their approval boy; fear is a much more motivating when it comes to respect. Do you think you would ever see them disrespect me lest they become a stain beneath my paw?!"_** Shouted the Kyuubi.

Getting to a standing position and proceeding to wander throughout the village, a single destination in mind.

_"Tch, I guess you're right Kurama, these people don't deserve my emotions… All they deserve is the feeling of terror, but how can I accomplish anything you could? You're a gigantic fox with mountain crushing tails… I'm just a kid with a big brain! Hey wait a minute Kurama you never told me how to keep my thoughts to myself!"_ Naruto adamantly admonished the great beasts 'mistake'.

The Kyuubi growled in annoyance at this child's sharp mind… **_"Ah yes… of course child, you merely have to focus on the link between us and will it to be temporarily broken. It may take a few tries. Now that you have pondered my question some more do you have an answer for me brat? The sooner I know that you're with me, the sooner I can help you accomplish things that I can."_**

Hearing this Naruto's wandering was brought to an abrupt halt. _"Wait... You would help me? I thought you would just ask me to find a way to break the seal without destroying half of Konoha so you could have your fun..."_

**_"Silly child. I would not deny another being its revenge, even if you ARE a human... Of course I will help you to drench your own hands in the blood of this pathetic village. You see Naruto, before I first met you I believed that you would be another disgusting human not worth my time… But I sense something within you that few have ever had the privilege of possessing. True Darkness." _**

Despite the fox's cunning nature and manipulative tendencies, the fox truly did sense this power within Naruto. _"True… Darkness? What is that?"_ The blonde haired future catastrophe questioned.

**_"True Darkness is a title given to the affinity towards the Darkness Element. Your body contains both the potential to have Light and Dark affinities. Both are extremely powerful in their own right but in my own personal opinion the Darkness affinity has many more uses. Besides, if you focus on one of the affinities the other will dissipate naturally. One cannot contain True Darkness and Pure Light at the same time."_** _"Not to mention the fact that it corrupts the mind, leaning whoever utilized this potent power further into madness" _thought Kurama deviously.

Grinning at the prospect of furthering his own power Naruto decided to slowly walk in the direction of his most recent hideout, some laboratory that is seemingly abandoned if the dust is anything to go by._ "I like the sound of this Kurama, can we truly redeem mankind in the Sage's eyes? What would it take?"_

**_"It will not be an easy task child, but it's one I believe you can do with my help. We must start with this village and the first thing you must accomplish is gaining strength, speed and Intel on Konoha. Despite the mass of power you contain in the form of me, you could not control more than half a tails power before losing your mind to the corrupting properties my chakra, leaving you susceptible to sealing techniques."_** The fox hated to twist the sage's teachings as he held the utmost respect for his father, but mankind could not be saved and his revenge upon Konoha in the form of their saviour's son was too much of an opportunity to pass up.

_"I understand, Kurama. I know what must be done. I was reading through some of the old scrolls left at that weird underground lab I found, there's plenty of information on Konoha there, but it all seems so old! I'll need to take a more in depth look around that place."_ Naruto's mind started to process the incredibly large task ahead of him… taking on the entire village was certainly not going to be easy.

Noticing the tree line ahead and breaking out into a run Naruto charged through trees and shrubbery alike in search of the small carvings he placed on seemingly random trees in order to never forget the location of his favorite place in the village. **_"You should get rid of those carvings at some point Naruto, if this is going to be our base of operations it must be as subtle and undetectable as possible. Use your brain to map out the area when you have the time instead of requiring these carvings." _**elaborated the Kyuubi.

_"Hai, Kurama-sensei. So how am I going to train in the darkness element? And what things can True Darkness do?"_ asked Naruto. _'The world truly doesn't have enough answers to placate this child's curiosity'_ Kurama thought.

**_"First I must explain the difference between True Darkness and what that pathetic Nara clan uses, True Darkness has essentially no limits in regards to what it is capable of, from using shadows as gateways to other shadows to creating the most disturbing of creatures through the use of Solid Darkness. The only limitation of this power is the imagination of the user, aside from it's natural weakness to those with the Pure Light affinity. I am assured however that you will have no problems utilizing the Darkness within you._**

**_True Darkness is also empowered by your emotions, feeling emotions such as hate and anger will increase your darkness power. In fact comparing the Nara's shadow manipulation to True darkness would be akin to comparing your level of power to mine right now, I will teach you the steps to unlocking your true darkness potential later kid. Right now focus on finding the lab and seeing if there's anything useful there." _**

With his explanation complete, the walking epitome of destruction decided it was time for a nap.**_ "Hey kid wake me up if you find anything extraordinary, I'm going to rest."_**

* * *

"Tch, lazy fox…" Naruto muttered before finding the hastily covered entrance to his new residence. "Finally!" Opening the hatch he climbed down the slightly rusted ladder and switched on the lights to his home away from home, if you could classify dumpsters in alleyways your previous home, that is.

"Now, while I can't help but wonder who this used to belong to… I can't thank them enough for creating this place! So much opportunity to learn and research here! Whoever left this here must have been in quite the hurry to leave all this interesting stuff behind…" whispered Naruto as his eyes scanned the various piece of equipment lying around the obvious main lab area.

The main lab itself contained a large table made of metal with an adjustable height feature in the center of the room, with numerous desks and counters dotting the perimeter of the room. Two doors leading to places Naruto has not yet explored were on far left and far right of the ladder some ways away from the table. Various jars containing unknown liquid with differentiating organs of both human and animal variety littered the counters in a seemingly unorganized manner. His brief scan of the room was interrupted by a voice.

"KuKuKu, it's not very nice to be sneaking around in someone else's property... Naruto-Kun." proclaimed a smooth silky voice, touched with a hint of malice.

Turning around as fast as he could with eyes akin to a deer caught in headlights Naruto stared into the snake-like eyes of Konoha's greatest living traitor, Orochimaru the Snake Sannin.

* * *

{A/N} I had a review from an anonymous user telling me to stop using random Japanese words where I felt is prevalent. As you can see from this chapter while I take advice, the story is still my own and If I want to include Japanese words then I will. Advice on the spacing has been noted and previous chapters have been changed to accommodate several readers. Thanks for Reading! Review if you have any constructive critisism, or if there was anything you particularly hated or liked within this chapter. Flames do not bother me. {A/N}


	5. Chapter 5: Deal with the Devil

Normal Text

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

**"Shouting"**

_**"Demonic/Enhanced voice"**_

Chapter 5: - A Deal with the Devil -

* * *

A chill ran down Naruto's spine as those cold yellow eyes bore into his own, before realization overtook him. "Wait, this is your lab? It's really amazing mister..?"

Perplexed that the small child before him didn't fear him like so many before him Orochimaru responded in his usual arrogant tone, "I am Orochimaru… Aren't you afraid of me? I've caught you in a place I thought nobody knew about and we are completely alone."

"Well if you wanted to kill me I'm fairly sure that you would have done it already, seeing as I had no idea that you were here. Besides, why fear something that has given you no reason to fear it?" Naruto countered rhetorically, knowing that they were not totally alone. He always had Kurama with him.

"Interesting… How did you even find this place? It's covered in multiple Genjutsu that subtly convince the target to stay away, along with an area wide Genjutsu to render the hatch invisible." Orochimaru interrogated.

"That's easy! I always go places I shouldn't go; it's a natural instinct of mine. Besides finding this hatch was completely accidental, I was running trying to see how fast I could go when I noticed a sudden rush of air beneath me coming from the hatch, looking around the area a little bit and the hatch just appeared out of thin air!" elaborated the clearly excited young blonde. After all he was meeting the person with access to such interesting equipment and surely knowledge on how to use it. Also the fact that it was somebody human that was willing to talk to him.

"I'm impressed that you noticed a change in air currents so quickly, most ninja would acquit that to the wind changing direction, appeared out of thin air you say? Do you mind if I test something quickly Naruto-kun?" After seeing the following child nod he proceeded to cast a weak Genjutsu on the boy. Noticing Naruto squint a little bit and wobble from foot to foot as the Genjutsu took place Orochimaru was astounded to see a thin aura of seemingly black chakra hover around the edges of the blonde's eyes before expanding out in a near invisible black tinted shock-wave, after this Naruto's expression returned to normal.

"Ugh that made me dizzy Orochi-san! I'm guessing that was a Genjutsu? Why did you turn it off if you were testing something?" Naruto groggily replied shaking his head in an attempt to clear the dizziness.

_"Amazing... that chakra is like nothing I've ever felt before, the potential of this child is unbelievable! To instinctively dispel surrounding Genjutsu with the sheer potency of his chakra…"_

"I did not 'turn it off', Naruto-kun. You dispelled my Genjutsu naturally, albeit a very weak Genjutsu, but you should be proud of this ability. You remind me a little of myself when I was your age Naruto-kun, usually after anyone discovers my little forward base I would be very inclined to destroy them. But I will decide after I hear you answer to a particularly important question, what is your opinion of Konohagakure?" Orochimaru's tone started off like normal but gradually became darker, and more threatening.

Raising one eyebrow at the question Naruto proceeded to contact the Kyuubi quickly to get confirmation before revealing his goals. _"Kurama, have you been listening? Should I tell him about our plan?"_

**_"Tell him, brat. I can sense hatred and his hate spiked astronomically when he mentioned the village of tree-hugging scum. This man may be an asset to our goals. And as much as I despise humans it's relatively convenient for you to have a teacher in the Ninja arts, as I am truly only knowledgeable on the subject of Elements, particularly True Darkness."_** answered the beast.

"I hate Konoha… I plan to slowly but surely burn everything they hold dear. Konoha is just the start however, one day the entire world will face my justice." Naruto proclaimed with a crazed look in his eye.

Sporting an evil grin Orochimaru's eyes lit up in excitement, "Kukuku, you're quite a strange child aren't you? Barely six years old and already so much hate for the world. Regardless I know how Konoha treats you Naruto-kun you have every right to hate them, would you like to learn from me Naruto-kun? I can help further your goals! Better yet I can tell you why everyone hates you so much…"Orochimaru stated in a sly tone.

"Heh, they hate me because of the Kyuubi! I'm not stupid enough to hate them before knowing that their hate is misplaced. Also while I would greatly enjoy learning from you I'd much rather you see this as an alliance, rather than me simply being your tool to destroy Konoha." During this speech he mentally asked Kurama to send a small amount of chakra through his system, enough to turn his eyes a glowing red with black slits. A subtle maneuver to show Orochimaru that Naruto is not everything he seems.

"Oh how very interesting you are boy, very well then consider this alliance formed. The fact that you can control a small amount of the Kyuubi's chakra is indeed a great show of your talent. I intend to nurture that talent into something that will terrify the world, first things first however, let us go to my private training area."

Orochimaru was positively ecstatic, returning to one of his old bases to check who had triggered the small chakra alarm on the hatch and if anything in his base had been tampered with had been one of the best decisions he had ever made, this child was a genius and was only six years old. _"It's truly a shame that with the Kyuubi's presence in the child I am unable to take his body, oh well, perhaps this alliance will turn out well in my favor."_

He couldn't help but ponder what the mysterious black aura around Naruto's eyes was and why it felt so entirely evil. He tried to fathom the amount of density contained in the chakra and wondered if the child himself knew what it was.

"Naruto-kun, as we're walking I was hoping you could elaborate the fact as to why your chakra is black?"

Startled at the sudden question Naruto wondered if it had anything to do with his True Darkness affinity… "**_You're correct on that front Naruto, even I did not know that you are so perfectly attuned with the element that you can unconsciously channel it when faced with a Genjutsu. Tell the snake about the element and your connection to myself, however I can only tutor you on your affinity and controlling my chakra, the snake can teach you many other things."_**

Orochimaru stared at the child's face flicker through multiple emotions with confusion before Naruto finally answered his question. "I have an extreme affinity towards the Darkness element. The Kyuubi told me about it and is assumingly the only being, bar the other Bijuu, who can teach me how to use the element, and that you can teach me other things?" during his tirade Naruto's eyes remained fixed on the path ahead of them, trailing down step after step wondering how deep this place goes.

If Orochimaru was excited before about the prospect of their shakily built alliance, now he was elated beyond words. Darkness elements outside the Nara clan are so rare they're borderline myth. "I believe you have a great deal of potential Naruto-kun, you're even on good terms with the Kyuubi! This alliance will do unbelievable things, Konoha will regret the days they treated you like the demon that resides within you!" Orochimaru exclaimed in delight.

Reaching the training area, which is a large underground cavern with a small pocket of water streaming from a crack in the wall of the cavern into a likely man-made crater. The unlikely duo stood facing each other as their first lesson began. Orochimaru briefly questioned Naruto on his knowledge of chakra and was pleased to know that while the boy can access his chakra, he doesn't know what to do with it except the leaf hovering exercise, something he witnessed an academy class practicing. He gave a brief example and explanation of the Tree-Walking exercise and set the boy to train on the nearest cavern wall. _"Kukuku, this boy will be Konoha's end."_ Orochimaru thought deviously.

* * *

- **Timeskip 1 year –** (Naruto is 7)

"Okay Naruto perform the jutsu one more time." Orochimaru said in his usual sly tone.

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu!" exclaimed the young boy, disappointed as a tiny stream of fire left his mouth.

"It seems that both Katon and Raiton are still completely out of your grasp, it's likely a side effect of your potent Darkness affinity. There is still that weakness that we have to figure out how to overcome, Katon jutsu tend to penetrate your Solid Darkness if they are above C-Rank in strength, and Raiton completely blast through any Darkness defence you attempt to put up.

While you have been learning a few Suiton and Doton techniques I feel it's prudent to be able to find ways to utilize your Darkness to overcome these elements, seeing as with your ridiculous affinity for the element leads it to cost little chakra for you." stated Orochimaru.

"Hai Orochi-sensei… I've been thinking about the fire weakness and I think I may have come up with a suitable solution for that particular weakness; can you throw a fireball this way? I'd like to test my theory out." Naruto calmly said.

"Of course" flashing through the hand-seals at frightening pace Orochimaru quickly launched a fireball at Naruto's location. A look of pure concentration overtook the blonde's face as a stream of darkness converged upon the fireball from multiple directions, forming a perfect sphere around it. Shortly Naruto released the sphere of darkness and Orochimaru was quite shocked to see it completely dissipated. "What did you do…?" he asked in a stunned voice.

"Simple, I made a sphere around the fireball and waiting until the fire consumed all the oxygen available within the sphere, rendering the fire unable to survive, of course the possibilities of this means I could surround a person with a skin-tight layer of darkness also, cutting off oxygen, even forcing darkness into their body and expanding it. I truly enjoy the carnage this element can cause!" Naruto exclaimed in a tone that sent chills down Orochimaru's spine.

You see Naruto had changed this last year, between Orochimaru and Kurama's influence the boy's sadistic side grew in spades, his first kills were a little over 2 months back, when Orochimaru felt it was necessary to desensitize the boy to the idea of killing. Turns out this was really not necessary as the boy laughed with glee when he created swarms of Dark Scarabs to crawl within the bandit's skin and burst out after eating their fair share of muscle.

Orochimaru had witnessed some brutal things over his years but to see such a small child laughing at brutally massacring the helpless weaklings brought thoughts of disgust even to his corrupt mind. The Kyuubi was so pleased with Naruto he rewarded him with access to half a tails worth of chakra to, in his words, '**_Let loose on the pathetic scum_**'; this has an unprecedented effect on the already summoned scarabs.

They enlarged a great deal, gaining red thorns over their wings and mutating their back legs to extend a foot in length and given enough strength to be walked upon bi-pedal. The other four 'arms' of the beetle mutated into large spiked carapace covered scythes measuring 3 foot when fully extended.

The creatures body had small 'cracks' within its usual carapace armour showing red flesh underneath and also grew to match the proportion of its legs and arms, a small horn jutted from the head of the hideous creature whilst its mouth grew to have pincer-like protrusions that judging from the bandit's horrific screams secrete a small injection of the demon's potent chakra.

Orochimaru was truly astounded at the magnificent creatures the boy had created and had encouraged him from that point on to work on being able to create beings such as that without the influence of the demon's chakra, stating that if the demons chakra enhanced his tiny, undetailed scarabs that much. Then the amount of strength/mutations would only increase if the creatures were more detailed and stronger themselves.

A downside of these monstrosities is that they are significantly harder to control by the boy after being introduced to the chaos that is Kurama's chakra, even trying to consume Orochimaru after they made short work of the remaining bandits. However when faced with a Low-Chuunin shinobi or above Orochimaru predicted at his current level that they would be able to be destroyed.

The year wasn't entirely dedicated to training however as Naruto still had to make it seem like he hadn't run from Konoha, lest the Hunter-nin be sent after him. Konoha would not allow their Jinchuuriki to simply run away from the village, reluctant to play the part Naruto allowed that they still see him as the quiet little demon-kid, albeit mildly disturbing to look in the eyes. No matter how much Naruto wanted to unleash his creations and laugh as they tore eyes from villagers and consumed their limbs as they cried tears of never-ending blood, he had no chance of fighting the village any time soon.

* * *

Naruto's training consisted of various subject matters, Basic to Advanced level battle tactics, learned from books when being stuck in the village and practical application of that knowledge by sparring with the snake sannin. Then there was the Taijutsu training, Orochimaru instantly noticed the boys niche for speed and set him up with a physical exertion exercise by use of the enlarged water space in the cavern, conveniently enlarged by Orochimaru for this specific purpose.

Naruto's task was to attempt to run through the water at the same pace as he could outside water, this being an unknowingly impossible task for Naruto as his speed increased outside the water as he did the exercise. This tactic of motivation was quickly noticed by the boy when his speed started to increase, Orochimaru then decided to stick to conventional methods of physical exercise including good old fashioned weights on both legs.

When asked why he required no weights on his arms, Naruto was dignified with the quite accurate response that his speed was his greatest strength right now and increasing too much muscle mass at such an early age could have detrimental effects on his growth. So they settled for a relatively light amount solely on the legs to only increase their strength. Naruto also trained in Ninjutsu briefly learning two defensive jutsu in Doton, one defensive and one offensive in Suiton.

These jutsu are Doton: Mud Wall and Doton: Underground Projection jutsu. The first jutsu clearly creates a basic wall of earth in front of the user, while the second allows the user to sink into and travel beneath the earth. This particular technique is Naruto's favorite as it allows him to take out tricky opponents with his Darkness creatures, while being safely underground, using both however takes a great deal of concentration.

The Suiton ninjutsu he learned were Suiton: Water Wall and Suiton: Water Prison. The first technique was rather useful aw he could create the water from his mout and then use that water for the second jutsu.

Naruto trained to master each of these jutsu in order to use them at a moment's notice. Besides these jutsu he also learned some supplementary E-Rank jutsu that is essential for any ninja to learn, the Kawarimi technique and the Henge, Bunshin was deemed a waste as he could already create clones of himself from Solid Darkness manipulation.

Naruto's Genjutsu training was a little hard at first due to his lack of chakra control, but he had no problems with extreme chakra levels since the Kyuubi was instead of letting his potent chakra filter naturally through the seal into his chakra system, using it to enhance Naruto's physical attributes, resulting in Naruto's own chakra not being ridiculously large, but manageable enough for higher level Genjutsu.

Naruto sees himself as more of a free-form Genjutsu artist, using multiple layers of illusion to trick the enemy for the simplest of ways. As he realized it's not entirely fun to break somebodies mind through illusions as he'd much rather hear their screams as he tore them apart limb from limb in reality. Therefore he uses illusions to subtly change their visual sense, for example to place one of his Darkness creatures, such as a Dark Hound, to be three feet to the left of its actual position.

Naruto's sadism makes him appreciate the fact that they lunge at an illusionary dog only to have their arm shredded by the Hound's sharpened teeth.

He has created only two darkness creatures in the one year time frame as most of the time he was learning to draw upon nearby shadows and manipulate them into various defensive and offensive positions. The level of concentration and detail to design an entire Darkness creature is not something he could do within a mere year, the remaining two months after his first kill mainly attempting to recreate the Kyuubi-enhanced Dark Scarab.

The first creature is the Dark Scarab, which has three stages. The first is the ordinary scarab beetles that eat through and burst out of enemy skin, he named this Beetle Form. The second is the recently created replica of the Kyuubi chakra mutated Beetle Form, he named this Demon Beetle Form. The third is unknown to both Naruto and Orochimaru as they refuse to test what monstrosity the Kyuubi's chakra would now create without first knowing that it could be adequately controlled.

The first form can be created endlessly with roughly half a second in-between their creation. The second form is limited to 4 controlled at one time, and take about 5 seconds to mutate from the regular first form.

The second creature is simply the Dark Hounds; these are shadowy dogs that have enlarged mouths with several rows of teeth. They have greatly strengthened hind legs in order to leap great distances at high speed and stand at roughly 3 ft in height. The maximum number Naruto can currently control is 2, and the time taken to create them is around 3 seconds per dog.

Overall Naruto's power, according to Orochimaru is now standing at High-Genin to Low-Chuunin with definite Medium-Chuunin level speed. While this may seem sub-par for one year training with a sannin, it was interrupted numerous times by the fact that Naruto had to make frequent trips to the Village to ensure that no suspicion was raised.

However Naruto's true power lies within his intelligence, fed consistent streams of scrolls and knowledge from Orochimaru the boy's intelligence soared and is what makes him a fearsome opponent to face. Accompanied with his Darkness affinity should lead people to question the value of fighting or fleeing, if they were smart enough they would run before Naruto finds a way to shred them apart in the most painful way possible.

"Naruto-kun, I believe it's time you gained some experience in the ninja world, fighting me has done you wonders in your reaction time but you will never grow further in strength lest you fight other ninja of various fighting styles and methods of attack.

Ask Sarutobi to let you have two weeks outside the village in the surrounding forest, ensure that he knows you can survive in the wilderness and reveal some of your survival knowledge to convince him. If he is adamant, state you need to 'Get away from the hate of the villagers for just a little while', that should sufficiently guilt trip him into letting you go." commanded Orochimaru.

"Heh, about time you suggest I kill something that actually challenges me Orochi-sensei… I was getting somewhat blood thirsty!" exclaimed Naruto as his dark chuckles echoed throughout the training cavern.

* * *

{A/N} Phew! Longest chapter yet at over 3400 words. Hope you all enjoy reading! Review if you want to, tell me what you loved, tell me what you hate! Flame if you need a release for your pent up aggression, I assure you I will get quite the laugh out of it. Oh and I hope you realize the title is Orochimaru taking a deal with the devil, not the other away around. You'll see. {A/N}


	6. Chapter 6: The Request

Normal Text

_Sarcasm_

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Shouting"**

_**"Demonic/Enhanced voice"**_

Chapter 6: - The Request -

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage is a man who has collected many monikers over the years, most prominently titles such as "The God of Shinobi" and "The Professor", even being able to boast sharing the first title with the founder of Konoha, Hashirama Senju. Hiruzen is said to have mastered over a thousand jutsu, and read the entirety of Konoha's libraries. With such prominent praise given to one of Konoha's finest you would have to assume that the man was deserving of said titles.

Naruto on the other hand saw the man as nothing but a worthless old fossil placed on the seat due to Konoha's desperation following the intricate beauty of the Kyuubi attack. You would also assume that Naruto has a palette of dark emotions regarding the Kurama's forced attack on Konoha, but Naruto saw the attack in a different light.

Without the darkest day in Konoha's history happening on his birth, Naruto believed he would still be with his biological parents and likely raised as one of Konoha's guard dogs and unknowingly serving the people he detests so dearly in this life. There isn't a single thought that disgusts the slightly insane blonde more.

With these thoughts constantly swimming through the boys mind it's a testament to his great willpower to not snarl in hatred at the relic sitting behind the desk that once held great men, mentally calming himself however he prepared himself for the inevitably painful conversation he will have to endure.

"Naruto-kun, my favorite distraction! It's been awhile since I've seen you, is there a problem at the orphanage?" The old man inquired, Naruto merely mentally scoffed at the relic's blatant obliviousness in regards to his current living situation.

Of course Naruto went through extensive lengths to ensure that the orphanage where they treated him _so kindly,_ was made aware that they continue to allow the Hokage believe he still lived at their _fine establishment_. He briefly mused upon the speed in which hate can transition into fear when faced with his Dark Scarabs: Demon Beetle Form.

"Nothing's wrong Old Man, they're treating me same as ever… I actually really needed to ask you for a favor." The blonde catastrophe stated in his usual persona's meek voice.

The Sandaime sent a sad look towards the boy, wondering how his beloved village could turn such an exuberant boy into this socially awkward, shy child. "Anything Naruto-kun, if it is within my power then I shall try my best!"

Continuing his act the boy looked up in false excitement with hope brimming in his eyes, hiding the true evil that lay within. In a barely audible whisper the young blonde mumbled, "Ano… I want to leave the village for a little while"

"**Leave the village!?** Where would you go, how would you survive and why would you want to leave?" the old man asked in a bewildered tone, completely taken off guard with the abruptness of the request.

"I know it's sudden, but I've been reading a lot of books on survival and I left the orphanage for a couple of days to practice! I can take care of myself… I just love being on my own, I'd be around Konoha in the forests and it would really only be a couple of weeks!" Naruto's tone started off in his usual meek voice, but elevated in points to emphasize the persona that he was trying to create.

Lowering his head to ensure that his hair fell over his eyes, letting a few tears fall from his face the devious young blond continued his plead, with sadness dripping from his voice in spades. No matter how much it sickened him to do so. "Please, old man, I just need to get away from all the hate… Everywhere I go everyone gives me the same look! It's too much…"

_"__**Tch, somebody should give you an award for your acting skills gaki! Look the old man can't even look at you, Is that a tear I see rolling down his cheek? Heh this is too funny Naruto!" **_Kurama stated, deciding to give his two cents in regards to the situation.

**_"_**_Shutup Kurama! I can't hold this act if you make me burst into laughter!" _the blonde with all of his considerable discipline shouted in his mind.

The old man, tired of looking sadly at the picture of the late Yondaime turned to face the young child, standing awkwardly with the shadow of his hair still covering his eyes, every jerk of the boys shoulder was like a knife to the heart. Making the fatal mistake that the erratic movement from crying as opposed to restrained laughter.

"I did not realise that you wanted to get away so badly, but I will allow it if you are sure that you can look after yourself. I would like you to take one of these with you, however, as it allows me to track your movement should you get lost.

Should you be out of range of this paper and you do not see it lit up blue, then merely break the paper and it will release the chakra contained within. This will alert any nearby Konoha shinobi as it is a staggering amount."

The old man proceeded to draw quickly on a small piece of paper contained within his draw, then giving the child the edited slip. Unfortunately not being well versed in Fuinjutsu the boy saw no other alternative than to take it and utilize one of his more interesting abilities to get around the setback.

"Thanks Old man! and while this weird piece of paper seems completely unnecessary, I'll take it anyway! I'll start packing right away!" with this the seemingly exuberant young child full on sprinted out of the office, nearly bumping into the secretary about to knock at the old man's door.

Merely smiling serenely that he could bring some type of joy into the child's life the old man turned to his secretary with an expression lined with dread.

"More paperwork for you Hokage-sama!" the cheerful brunette exclaimed, dumping a large pile of papers onto his desk and proceeding to leave almost as swiftly as the blond before her.

"Curse this position and curse whoever came up with the abomination known as paperwork" the deranged old coot muttered to himself.

* * *

Reaching the outside of the Hokage Tower the young blonde stared at the seal in his hands with a burning hatred, extremely annoyed at having to use one of his more draining and weakening abilities.

_"I assume I should stop off at the orphanage to keep up the act of still living there, pathetic old fossil ruined my plans. I guess it'll have to be Dākusutairu (Darkness Style): Soul Split huh, Kurama?"_

_**"I thought you wanted me to be quiet, now you're asking me questions that you know the answer to. Honestly I wish I never taught you the fine intricacies of sarcasm."**_ The mighty fox grumpily muttered from the depths of the homicidal blonde's head.

Starting a brief pace as not to alarm the old man to his ability with chakra the young blonde merely smirked at the beast's angry mutterings.

_"Heh you sound like an old man, Kurama! I thought you would be excited… after all; I'll be able to make a beautiful scene soon! The blood and carnage I so dearly crave is so close I can almost taste it!"_ Several people backed away slowly from the Jinchuuriki as a pleasant smirk turned into a vicious, sickening grin that would haunt the last moments of his victims.

* * *

(A/N) Hey, sorry this chapter is so late in comparison to the release of my other chapters, I've had college work to do over the weekend, along with my brother KickAssPanda showing up at my house visiting from university. I will update with a much larger chapter tomorrow detailing several things I think you guys will really enjoy. Leave a review if you like, flame if you think that would annoy me or laugh at this attempt at getting feedback if you're as evil as my Naruto. (A/N)


	7. Chapter 7: Progression

Normal text

_Sarcasm_

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

**"Shouting"**

_**"Demonic/Enhanced voice"**_

Chapter 7: - Progression -

* * *

Noticing the _esteemed_ villagers of Konoha becoming wary of his grin, Naruto quickly schooled his features and broke out into a run towards the orphanage; he would have to spend roughly ten minutes there by his estimation in order to keep up with the façade of still living at the cesspit.

**_"I can't believe you're actually going to use that technique, you know the drawbacks! This will either be the turning point you so boastfully claim to have in your plans or the downfall of us both, Naruto." _**Kurama grumbled to his prison on legs.

The blonde menace merely sighed in dismay that the beast could not understand the necessity of him using this jutsu. "I am fully aware of the risks of the technique Kurama, I developed it specifically with this plan in mind. The stupid old coot however made me have to accelerate my plans if I'm to keep up with Orochimaru's assumption that I need real battle experience."

**_"As long as you're sure this little plan of yours will work, besides you definitely have to tell that snake ningen how your technique works now, or he'll start getting suspicions. Getting some real experience won't be a bad thing either gaki!"_**

"The snake is of no concern, even if he knows how the technique works he will burn as will this world Kurama, no matter how much he's helped us he's still despicably human."

**_"I guess with a mind like yours, you can already be considered a demon in my eyes brat!"_** Kurama boastfully exclaimed, pleased with the thoughts of its assumed creation.

* * *

After spending his allotted time at the orphanage, laughing with glee as one of the caretakers he particularly disliked screamed in agony after one of his Dark Scarabs burst from his leg in a particularly violent manner, truly there is no better way to pass the time than torturing the less than innocent.

With his entertainment fulfilled, Naruto proceeded to find a quiet location within the village to use one of his most powerful and dangerous of techniques. Sitting in a cross legged position the young blond closed his eyes and focused on the jutsu.

To an observer it would seem as if the small grassy area beneath the boy was nothing but an endless black abyss, as if his shadow had spread out to encompass the clearing. Focusing with all of his considerable intelligence the boy channeled his chakra in a continuous stream into his shadow.

The bubbling mass of shadow beneath him reacted when the chakra contained within it reached the exact point of being half of the blonde maniac's total chakra pool. Slowly the shadows slithered from the edges of the clearing to a focal point several feet in front of Naruto.

"Dākusutairu (Darkness Style): Soul Split" Naruto whispered in a strained tone.

Painstakingly concentrating the boy willed the shadowy mass into creating a an almost identical copy of himself, unaware of the changes that occurred to his own appearance due to channeling the extreme amounts of potent darkness energy.

The shadow version, along with Naruto himself had several distinguishing features; the original Naruto had lost the blonde sheen of his hair, turning it a deep black. While the shadow Naruto had the original blonde hair that he was known in the village for. Again the Naruto's eyes differentiated in regards to the sclera, the original's sclera had changed into a black while the shadow had his normal eyes. The original had also seemingly lost some weight, and was standing on shaky legs.

So respectively, the original Naruto had taken some rather extreme changes whereas his shadow seemed to be a perfect replica of what the original was. Naruto stared at his copy still feeling relatively drained, his body felt weak but his connection to his chakra felt stronger than before.

"You know what the plan is, correct?" asked the slightly panting original.

"Heh, so this is what it's like to breathe fresh air, to feel the wind on your face? You don't have to worry. I know you can easily return me to my place beneath your feet, so this plan of yours will really work huh? You've really not had much time to think about it…"

Shadow Naruto's voice was slightly deeper than Naruto remembered his own voice to be, but it wasn't a noticeable difference and could be attributed to the two weeks outside the village.

The originals eyes narrowed at his shadowy counterpart, "You and I are a team; we were once the same being! How could you question what you know to be possible? Just stick to the plan, one day we will reunite and the world will know what true fear is."

"If this plan doesn't work, you should try giving motivational speeches! Heh, not that I'm going to fail my end of the plan…" The shadow Naruto humorously stated with a grin that was quickly matched by the original.

Laughing briefly, the original's demeanor took a turn to a more serious approach. "If either of us fails our part, the whole thing will come crashing upon our heads. I have to go see the snake now, take this seal and head out to the woods for two weeks. Luckily the old fossil still doesn't suspect us. I'd like to keep it that way."

"The next time we meet, we'll have to fight won't we? Shall we put on a show for the spectators we'll inevitably bring about? After all the name of this game is deception." The shadowy being questioned the original.

"You already know that we'll inevitably have to put on a show, why not make it a good one? Until next time, Shadow." The original looked almost sad to see his shadow turn around, before hearing one last comment from the being and donning his usual psychopathic grin.

"Until next time, Body." Laughing at his shadow's little joke, the original watched his shadow casually stroll into the tree's.

Instead of tree jumping, like you would expect, the original Naruto instead used his Solid Darkness manipulation to create a makeshift platform beneath him, carrying him to the hideout.

* * *

"**Orochi-sensei, are you here?** I need to talk to you." The blond shouted down the hideouts long snaking corridors.

"But of course, Naruto-kun. You look very different, what happened? I thought you were merely talking to Sarutobi to acquire some time away." The snake said, crawling out of the shadows as if the vile creature belonged there.

The blondes face took an exceedingly violent expression, "My plans were accelerated due to the delirious old codgers' estimations that I would get 'lost' in the forests surrounding Konoha! As if somebody couldn't find the giant fucking village in the damn centre of the country."

Narrowing his eyes at the now black-haired individual, "Calm yourself Naruto-kun, you neglected to explain your sudden change of appearance." The snakes' silky voice purred in his usual monotony. Already used to the occasional bout of anger from the erratic boy.

"It was a technique, unique to my Darkness affinity. It's called Dākusutairu (Darkness Style): Soul Split. I assume you want an explanation on the technique, and the reasoning I never told you of its existence?" the black haired boy calmly said after a few minutes of smashing the wall with his Solid Darkness.

Raising an eyebrow at the boy's senseless destruction the snake replied, "Do you really have to break something every time you get angry? This hideout has expanded considerably since you tapped into your latent rage. But, I digress; an explanation would be most… intriguing."

The walking epitome of darkness merely shrugged in response to the snake's first question, before situating himself upon a crudely constructed throne of Solid Darkness.

"I suggest you get comfortable, Orochi-sensei. This technique is unique and detrimental. I originally planned to take out Konoha before setting my sights on the world at large, but the time it would take me to comfortably destroy every maggot unworthy of breathing in the cesspool would undoubtedly take the majority of my life,

Faced with no other choice than to alter my plans, I still conceived no possible realistic way to take out Konoha, along with the other four major powers in the world in the short amount of time limited to this human body. Therefore I turned to my darkness to aid me in my endeavor.

After experimenting with regular clones created from the shadows around me I noticed that it was extremely difficult to manipulate my own shadow to create a clone of myself. Contemplating the reasoning behind this I began to experiment and over the course of my free time this past year developed my penultimate technique. Dākusutairu (Darkness Style): Soul Split.

This technique essentially halves the chakra I have in my body and creates an identical copy to whatever my body looked like before the transition. However, the clone could not use the Darkness style, but in turn was not limited in the way of Raiton and Katon."

Taking a breath Naruto paused his tirade to observe the snake practically drooling over the techniques potential; mentally rolling his eyes he continued to list the numerous drawbacks of the technique.

"While this technique may seem like it's all powerful, I assure you that that is not the case. I lose most of my physical ability to give the clone a body capable of producing fluids and blood similar to a regular human.

While also limiting my chakra use to half of what I currently have, although we are still linked which allows us both to gain chakra naturally at the same pace. Leaving us at half of our total potential chakra growth, should we stay separated until our prime.

This technique also makes my darkness easier to access, making it respond faster to my commands and allowing it to accumulate at a speed previously out of my reach. But again, the sheer weakness of my physical body means that I have to use my darkness for the simplest of tasks, even tree-jumping is outside the range of this body's capability right now.

However, one advantage of the technique is that similar to the shadow clone technique, once my shadow returns to my feet all of the knowledge it has will be within my grasp. Of course any Katon or Raiton techniques will still be beyond me."

Orochimaru stayed silent for seemingly the longest of times before finally speaking to the black haired genius. "You never cease to amaze me, Naruto. Although the weakness of this technique leaves you highly susceptible to Katon and Raiton, as you're only saving grace for Raiton techniques was your speed at dodging them. We have a lot of training to do after you complete your first 'Mission'."

"If you think this technique is a setback for me, Orochi-sensei. I assure you that it is far from that; this technique will be the ultimate reason my plan will succeed." Both members of the unlikely alliance shared a look before Naruto allowed his throne to dissolve. Now standing on still relatively shaky legs the blonde proceeded to address his makeshift sensei.

"I'm going to hunt one of the people I find interesting in this little bingo book of yours, I have some interesting ideas for experiments regarding their bodies. You can surely help me with that right? After all, live experiments are boring, they die in the most unassuming of ways sure, but I like to watch the life slowly drain from my victims eyes."

"Ku-ku-ku, experiments are my expertise, Naruto-kun. While live specimens are more valuable there are hundreds of different methods for achieving the same results with dead specimens, just _try_ to bring them back in one piece." The snake said in a slightly condescending voice.

"No promises, Orochi-sensei." Naruto's chuckles echoed through the significantly larger hideout, the weak patter of his footsteps being the only sound other than sick laughter.

* * *

(A/N) This is slightly larger than your average chapter, with some interesting new abilities brought into light. I assure you that the weaknesses of this jutsu far outweigh the benefits, stop worrying about Naruto becoming 'Overpowered'. The next chapter will likely be a flashback after a time-skip, detailing various 'missions'. Leave a review if you want to, Flame if you want to make my eyes laugh out of their sockets and ignore this section if you're tired of reading it! (A/N)


End file.
